Yota
Yota (ヨタ) was a young child from an unknown clan with mysterious powers of weather manipulation. Background Yota was born into a travelling clan who could manipulate weather, and use their skills to make a living. Five years before the start of the series, Yota died at a young age of natural causes due to his frailty yet body. But he was later reincarnated by Orochimaru as a test subject in his research on Impure World Reincarnation. Sent to Konohagakure on Orochimaru's command, Yota met Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino when they came looking for Choji's kunai set, which after being thrown pinned Yota to a tree. The crying Yota caused a downpour that ultimately collapsed the tree and freed him. Soon afterwards, Yota introduced himself to the young Konoha children as they decide not to tell the adults about him as there was already tension between Konohagakure and the other nations. They instead give Yota shelter in a makeshift tree-house and bring him food at a regular basis. Eventually, after meeting Inuzuka Kiba , his dog Akamaru, and Haruno Sakura whom he took a liking to, Yota started acting bold from appearing in the village to playing a small prank on Uchiha Sasuke. Around this time, Yota met Uzumaki Naruto while he was whistling and became friends with him while asking him to teach him how to whistle. However, despite having a good time with his new friends, things changed when Yota decided to hide with Naruto during a game of hide and seek. Mistaking Naruto telling him to hide elsewhere as a sign of dislike, Yota ran off while causing his presence to be known to the Konoha ANBU as they capture him for interrogation with Naruto and the others hatching a scheme to save Yota. After saving Yota, the group reached a very steep river and tries to cross it, but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were washed away by the strong current only to be saved by Yota, who failed to resurface after the incident. They later find Yota seemingly on the verge of death as he gives the group his goodbyes while erasing their memories of him. Not wanting his friends to be put on danger once more, Yota leaves Konohagakure and lives out the remainder of his manipulation in loneliness before ending up under the thrall of Orochimaru's spy and right-hand man Kabuto Yakushi. Personality Yota was a naive, carefree, and fun-loving boy. He would occasionally break out in singing about the weather and habitually nickname people based on their most knownable trait. He was also very sensitive, easily to become sad and would ultimately break out in tears. He also appeared to have a very big appetite. Appearance Yota was a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with no pupils. He also had a wide smile with pronounced canines. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband. Later, while being under the effects of the Impure World Reincarnation, he obtained grey sclerae. Abilities Weather Manipulation While born very frail and having an innocent nature, Yota possessed the unusual ability to manipulate the weather. A natural power of his clan, Yota was acknowledged by his clan for having especially great control over manipulating the weather compared to all of them. His abilities were great enough that he was chosen to use the Impure World Reincarnation on as a test subject and later a war weapon by Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi respectively. Regardless of the natural atmosphere he was in, he could manifest great winds, rain, lightning, and so on to suit his need. He could produce powerful water trenches to block enemy attacks or pin them down, condensed bubbles to strike targets, and even direct his lightning. His powers also seemed to be directly linked to his current emotional nature. His rain also appeared able to drain people's chakra. When whistling, Yota can also produce powerful gusts of wind, which can be focused into slicing blades and strong twisters. Other Skills Yota also possesses other unique abilities such as the ability to manipulate the memories of his targets and the ability to telepathically contact, and connect the minds of, those he chooses much like the Mind Body Transmission Technique. While submerged, Yota has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the water surrounding him to force his targets away from him, or increase his speed within it. Yota has also showed to be very nimble, easily dodging a young Choji's attack after calling him fat. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Fourth Shinobi War arc Among the reincarnated ninja under Kabuto's control, Yota is deployed during the second day of the war when a faction of the White Zetsu Army attack. At that time, three of the White Zetsu clones assume Yota's form and target the friends he made in Konoha: one confronting Team Asuma with powerful rain storms, another taken to the Allied Shinobi Forces' medical camps where Haruno Sakura is before producing snow that develops into an intense snowstorm, and the third assaulting Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru with lightning bolts. In the process, the Konoha ninja begin to remember Yota. Sensing the weather changes, Uzumaki Naruto runs into the real Yota as the child attacks him with sharp gusts of wind. Having concluded that the other Yotas are White Zetsu in disguise, Naruto tells the others to deal with the fakes as he faces Yota. Yota talks telepathy to tell his friends his origins, and final words. Including that they don't need to feel guilty. With this, Yota uses his own technique against himself while happily declaring that he found friends despite being dead. After he uses his technique on himself, this shocks Naruto, and the others. Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Inuzuka Kiba Akamaru His Clan Trivia *Written as 与太, Yota means "idle gossip, nonsense, good-for-nothing fellow". Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Mika Kanai *'English' : N/A all information on Yota came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yota Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 315-054.jpg|Yota when he was alive. 612 599835496708237 745768075 n.jpg|Yota starts to die. 971720 599835710041549 578480400 n.jpg|Yota being revived by Orochimaru. 316116 593899013968552 1587961665 n.jpg|Yota cries while he gets Ino all wet. Yota-eats-food.jpg|Yota with Rice Balls. 922874 593898873968566 1478242670 n.jpg|Yota eating chips. 599303 593900027301784 377936105 n.jpg|Yota with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. 260283 593900093968444 965663708 n.jpg|Yota calling Sakura Forehead. 983676 596545200370600 1998803630 n.jpg|Yota with Haruno Sakura. 946765 596545253703928 176916951 n.jpg|Yota having a snow ball fight with his friends. 946901 596545297037257 619674457 n.jpg|Yota sees Sakura and Ino about to fall. 935426 596545373703916 1215747663 n.jpg|Yota finds out from Ino that Sasuke ignore her when she try to give him some flowers. 954662 596545670370553 327744986 n.jpg|Yota admits that he did put flowers in Sasuke's bag. Naruto Shippuuden 314-018.jpg|Yota is told that he can not sneak into Konoha anymore. Naruto Shippuuden 314-016.jpg|Yota reveals that he spoted Naruto sitting alone on a metal pole. 970186 596546937037093 1787338696 n.jpg|Yota crying while sitting on a tree. 946611 596546953703758 795950166 n.jpg|Yota introduces himself to Naruto. 401962 596547417037045 1494736318 n.jpg|Yota askes Naruto to teach him how to whistle. 294272 596547460370374 1935793448 n.jpg|Yota when he is mad. 263330 596547837037003 1682376995 n.jpg|Yota learning how to whistle. 295073 596548237036963 385137341 n.jpg|Naruto with Yota. 931198 596548417036945 1210750350 n.jpg|Yota is happy that Naruto teached him how to whistle. 263252 596548350370285 1568912045 n.jpg|Yota tells Naruto that he is his friend. 292395 596548593703594 1815998656 n.jpg|Yota tells Kiba that he hate dogs. 945060 596548757036911 1075651880 n.jpg|Yota shoots Lightening at Kiba, and Akamaru. Yota-captured.jpg|Yota is capture. 575438 599833743375079 431441464 n.jpg|Yota being question by the ANBU. 935579 599834190041701 2108055282 n.jpg|Yota after seeing Naruto get hit by the ANBU. 263392 599834656708321 1226032905 n.jpg|Yota saves Naruto from drowning. 305642 599834850041635 1324906187 n.jpg|Yota tells his friends that he is dying. 934014 599834936708293 1493301924 n.jpg|Yota tells his friends that he has no choice but to erase their memories of him. 954895 599835066708280 1339539570 n.jpg|Yota erasing Naruto's memories. 374333 593897620635358 49353468 n.jpg|A White Zetsu clone disguise as Yota while looking at Sakura. 6005 596546177037169 185971104 n.jpg|Yota is happy to see Naruto again. 5753 599832530041867 211357779 n.jpg|Yota looking at Naruto (now at the age of 16). 314.jpg|Yota prepares an attack for Naruto. 984221 596546267037160 154835623 n.jpg|Yota shows Naruto his techniques. 944311 599835346708252 1937541310 n.jpg|Yota talks to Naruto and his friends. Naruto and yota first friend.png|Yota reunites with Uzumaki Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Males